powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Heckyl
Heckyl is an alien characterized as an exceptionally hazardous and strong outlaw. Character History Heckyl is one of the deadliest criminals, laying waste to several galaxies. On Sledge's Ship, most outlaws are kept in standard cells, but the very worst, like Heckyl, are imprisoned in specialized solitary blocks, with the cages being completely closed and reinforced with thick metallic shielding, having restraints physically attached to their bodies, and little to no contact with the outside world. The mere suggestion by Sledge of releasing him was enough to cause an uproar within the ship, sending all of the prisoners into instantaneous panic and instilling fear even to Wrench and Fury. Despite being aware of the risk to even his own well-being, the fearless but concerned bounty hunter sends him to Earth after conceding to his offer of ruling the universe together as partners in case of a successful mission. Sledge only agrees to this because, aside from his power, Heckyl is the only one of his prisoners that looks human enough to possibly fool the Dino Charge Rangers into trying to bond the Purple Energem to him. This plan actually goes smoothly until a rogue Wish Star intervenes, attempting to acquire the Energem to earn his own freedom. Heckyl would have attacked himself, but held back purposely, knowing that if the Rangers saw him, it would ruin his plans. After Wish Star is defeated and Fury successfully retrieves the Purple Energem, Heckyl attempts to explain himself, only for Sledge to declare their partnership over and narrowly blast him back to his cell with a shot from his now Energem-enhanced blaster. Personality Heckyl is a human-like alien who is very unpredictable and unstable. With the growing strength of the Rangers and the need of someone who can either fool or overpower his enemies, Sledge is pushed and eventually forced into releasing Heckyl. Despite being apparently playful, Heckyl is obnoxious, temperamental, and downright insane. However, he is aware of his place in the chain-of-command as he acknowledges his captor as a threat to his power to an extent. He is also shown to be calculating, willingly postponing his mission due to his refusal of being uncovered for a single Energem, even though it would fill his end of the bargain on the deal made with Sledge. Heckyl can pass himself off as a common human to fool the Rangers, which are used to monsters. He is also shown to be shameless, as he attempts to excuse himself to Sledge despite having clearly failed. Power While all outlaws are strong to some extent, most being either loyal or handleable enough so they can be controlled and even physically punished, Heckyl's power seemingly outstrips even Fury's, and apparently rivals, though does not necessarily equals or exceeds, Sledge's own. This is evidenced by Sledge being forced into making a deal with him on Heckyl's own terms to avoid a prisoner breakout on his ship, as well as only being able to defeat him in battle using all of his power and the aid of the Purple Energem just recently inserted into his blaster and, even then, just barely. Arsenal *Heckyl possesses a pair of special goggles, which are capable of detecting hidden sources of energy and power. They are primarily used to locate invisible or covered objects without raising suspicion from nearby people, particularly the Power Rangers. *Energy Blasts, in his human guise, Heckyl can use energy blasts that can vaporize multiple opponents at once, open every cage on Sledge's ship, and hold back Sledge's Energem powered blaster back for a few seconds. Behind the scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes *Heckyl bears similarities to Enter from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters; both have flamboyant personalities, using a lot of expression and hand gestures in their speech, and both wear similar, stylish, colorful clothing with goggles around their neck and finger-less gloves. They can also transform into armored versions of themselves. See Also *Snide, Heckyl's monster form References Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:Main PR Villains Category:Sledge's Crew Category:Dino Super Charge Category:Knight (theme) Category:Sledge's Outlaws Category:Aliens